50 times in Shatin College
by mochi-mochi-oishii
Summary: reccomended for people who attends shatin college. contains naruto, bleach, ouran high school host club, school rumble, Yakitate! Ja-pan and shakugan no shana!
1. Chapter 1

I am totally bored so this came up when I was doing math_…_enjoy 50 times with Shatin College. All are collections of oneshots. A mix between Naruto, Bleach, Ouran High School Host club and Shakugan no Shana. :D

_Chapter 1: Dedicated to teanacute411_

_**My valentine**__**(Naruto)**_

_-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

_After school_

_-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

Winnie went to her locker, getting out her books and stuff. Not only she was angry, she was sad.

She knew that lots of people loved and adored Kiba but lots of girls had been sending him chocolates and cards which spelt: Please dump Winnie, be my valentine!

And Kiba accepted all those cards and dumped her present on the floor! He didn't even give her a valentines day gift!

Derek gave Ino a charm bracelet, Ichigo gave Sohini a mini Kon doll and Rachel got a necklace from Itachi and a pair of earings from Byakuya(obviously, she hadnt chose who would be her bf). Even the dork Anthony gave a present to his girlfriend, Shana! Life is so unfair!

Not only she was angry at Kiba, she was also angry at Haruhi! She bit her lip as she remembered what happened.

_Flashback, Winnie__'__s POV_

_I crept along the corridor because __I__ heard Kiba__'__s voice__. Then a scream__. I went past room 321 and saw Kiba and Haruhi __on top of each other! __T__hey both looked breathless. __'__Kiba!!!__'__I__ yelled, __'__how could you!__'_

_K__iba got up looked at me and said in a panicky voice, __'__It was all just an accident! Look I just-__' I __cut him off. __'__I do not want to date a two timing freak__'__I__ said flatly then __I__ ran away._

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_T__he present_

_-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

Winnie grabbed her books then headed to the schoolbus. The bus was empty apart from the wet year 7s playing PSPs, trying to look cool. She stared out of the window and saw lots of girls fawning the king of Shatin College Host club.

'How sad Tamaki will be when he finds Haruhi is actually cheating on him!' Winnie thought sadly as she stared at the pictures of she and Kiba. Just then, Kiba suddently jumped onto the bus. Winnie hid.

'Win- oh, where is Winnie?' Kiba asked Cyrus, tapping him on the shoulder. He jabbed a finger to the back of the bus. The brown haired boy walked to the back and saw Winnie huddled in a corner.

Kiba wrapped an arm around Winnie. She still ignored him, burying her face into her school sweater. 'Winnie,' he said softly, stroking her hair. 'You got it all wrong! It was just an accident!' Winnie glared at him. 'how could it be an accident? You were on top of Haruhi!'

'I tripped over something and I fell on top of her. It is nothing to worry about!' he whispered. 'Prove it! Prove it was an accident and you still love me!' she sneered, pushing Kiba away.

'Then here is proof that I still love you!' Kiba said quietly. He took Winnie's hand and wrapped his arms around her in a warm, comforting hug. He leaned in closed the gap between their lips.

Winnie closed her eyes. She was in bliss and now she believed Kiba. She didn't want this sensation to end until a loud, annoying sound distracted the couple. They broke apart and turned around. Brain Wang was making kissy noises and teasing them.

'Whatever,' Kiba said, swatting Brain away, 'here's the gift I made for you.' Winnie's eyes widened as she looked at a red, minute heart-shaped box in Kiba's hand. She opened it and saw a ring with said: I love u. there were some scratch marks on the metal. 'Akamaru made those scratches.' Kiba admitted. 'he wanted to give you a valentine too!'

Winnie then yelled, 'I LOVE YOU KIBA!' She embraced Kiba and gave him a passionate kiss on his lips. Somebody tapped her shoulder. Mr.Barton was behind them, tapping his foot impatiently. 'Winnie, please go to a corner and do your private stuff otherwise I will have to put you into detention for bad behavior at school…

Winnie wasn't really listening. She was still daydreaming about her kiss with kiba. A true loves kiss.

Haha! 49 more chapters to go! Hope you like it! Hope you guys don't kill me at school[laughs! Sorry if it sucks and very unoriginal, it was just a weird idea!


	2. Chapter 2

Hehe, I know my chapter 1 sucks but still chapter 2!!!!! Hope you enjoy it….[this is what I always say…sigh

_Chapter 2_

_**Shana gets the best of Mr. Service!**_

'HELP!!!' screamed the girls in the PE changing room. Strangely the light was flickering on and off and the females could just see the outline of the perverted PE teacher…Mr. Service.

'Hello…girls… why don't we have some fun!' he said softly, finally closing the door, locking it. Everybody in the changing room screamed.

Finally, a somewhat brave girl called Ino who was just in her undies and singlet stood up and pushed their sensei away. 'What are you doing here?' she yelled, pushing him by the shoulder.

Mr. Service grinned then grabbed Ino's waist. 'Whoever contradicts my actions will lose their virginity…' Ino finally gave a yelp of fear. He held her in a death grip and was about to tear her undies off until…

Click. The toilet door just opened and Shana(known as Hirai-san) came out, in full uniform. 'Hirai-san' Mr. Service said, 'How nice of you to join u-'

He was cut off by Shana's bitch-slap. The PE teacher was red in the face and he dropped Ino, letting her fall to the ground. 'WHAT WAS THAT FOR!' he shouted, stumbling over a school bag. He fell flat on his face.

'That's for trying to take away Ino's virginity!' she swiftly said. She finally kicked Mr. Service in the balls. 'You should know how to resist yourself sensei, anyways, a teacher shouldn't be going flirting with students. A teacher is supposed to teach, not to have some fun. You do another wrong move and I shall make sure you get a punch from my fist. Understood?'

She demonstrated her fist power by punching the door off its hinges. Warm sunlight filled the whole room and everybody cheered. Mr. Service just nodded. He was sweating and trembling.

Just then, Ms. Parry saw Mr. Service in the girls changing room. 'What on earth…' Shana got up. 'Mr. Service tried to hump Ino but then he bumped his head on the wall and fell down.' She explained.

'NO! NO! You don't understand! Don't listen to that girl! She is obviously lying!' However, his voice was drowned in a chorus of boos. 'I shall tell Mr. Cottam about this predicament!' Ms. Parry shouted, pumping her fist in the air. 'He shall know all about your treachery!'

So from then on, Mr. Service lost his job, Hirai-san got popular and famous for owning the ex-PE teacher and making Anthony fall in love with her. Too bad she was with Yuji. Whatever, that was just off the point. Anyways, Mr. Service swore to get revenge on Shana.

COUNTDOWN: 48 more to go…


	3. Chapter 3

Next chapter! This is gonna be juicy… Note, I decided to add School Rumble to the fanfics too!

_Dedicated to Aiedail23__…_

_**Love **__**always prevails**__**(Bleach)**_

Kurosaki Ichigo. Sohini stared at her crush. His bright orange hair and shining amber eyes was the attention of everybody in Shatin College. He was quite tall and muscular; a girls dream man. Almost every girl in the school has a crush on Ichigo. _RRRIIINNNGGG!!!!_ The bell rang. 'Oh, well, time to go to drama class…' Sohini thought in dismay at the prospect of climbing up to the sixth floor.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Drama class, last period_

_-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

'Okay class, since we are finished with the Inuit topic, I decided to do an optional module.' Ms Louis said, flashing her pearly whites to the class. 'For some fun, I decided that our class should do scenes from Romeo and Juliet!'

The whole class just sat still in shocked silence. Ms. Louis then split the class up into girl and boy pairs. She gave us a slip of paper. 'Find the same image with somebody. That person will be your partner.' She explained.

Sohini looked at her paper. A heart was carelessly scribbled on it. She then yelled, 'WHO HAS GOT A HEART? ANYBODY!?' Ichigo then walked towards Sohini. 'I guess we are in a group!' he said brightly.

Sohini felt a blush crawling up her cheeks. The two of them sat on the floor. Ms. Louis clapped her hands then said, 'Well, I will be picking scenes for each of you couples.' She rubbed her hands together. 'Lets see, Sohini and Ichigo. You guys can do the death scene.' The whole class wooed. 'I'm sorry, but you guys must do the kissing. I'm so sorry. But it's okay because you guys can clearly work together unlike some pairs!'

Sohini fainted.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_The nurse room_

_-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

Sohini blinked. She moaned then got up and stretched. She yawned. 'Where am I?' she said sleepily. She blinked and looked around her. The walls were white and she was on a bunk bed. There was a computer in front of her and she saw the nurse playing some games and checking her msn.

Seeing that Sohini was awake, she hastily minimized the windows and turned around to face her patient. 'Are you alright dear?' the nurse said sweetly. Sohini looked dazed and confused. 'Why am I in the nurse room?' she questioned.

'Ahh, a handsome young man with orange hair was carrying you and said that you fainted in drama class!' the nurse replied. 'Anyway, are you feeling better? You've been unconscious for around half an hour!'

Sohini blushed, remembering the incident. 'Well… I b-better go back t-to class…' she stuttered, looking flustered. 'Oh, no need, it is already 3:00 pm, just stay here for 15 minutes and you can go home. Even Ichigo-san was kind enough to carry your bag here!'

She sighed then took her unfinished Darren Shan book out from her orange bag…like the colour of Ichigo's hair… 'STOP!!!' she thought. 'Stop thinking about Ichigo and concentrate on my book!'

Fifteen minutes later, the bell rang and Sohini ran away from the nurse with her bag, just stopping to say thanks. Just before she went on the bus, she saw Ichigo running towards her. He was waving his hands around. Panting, he came up to her. 'Do you want to practice the scene of Romeo and Juliet in my house?'

Sohini's eyes widened at the thought of being with Ichigo. Alone. 'Well, my parents are on a business trip…I think I am free!' she said happily. Ichigo flashed a smile at her then said. 'Well, lets eat at McDonalds first. I am sorta hungry.'

She looked very red in the face. 'Its like a date…' she thought, twiddling her thumbs. 'Then we could go to some shop and buy some tudor clothes, we need to dress up in order to get a good grade. Then we could go to my house and practice! Would you also like to stay for dinner too?' Ichigo asked. Sohini looked at her feet, not wanting to show her face to the boy in front of her. 'That would be lovely!' she pointed out.

Ichigo smirked as the two of them boarded on the minibus to the KCR station.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_McDonalds, in a very cozy corner__…_

_-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

'Arigatou Ichigo but you don't really need to buy me a burger, I have my own money!' Sohini said, taking out her wallet while munching on her food. Ichigo just ignored her. He stuffed his face into french fries while looking at the script. 'Ichigo?' Sohini said, waving her hand in front of his face.

The orange haired boy stood up then said, 'We'd better head to buy some clothes. We are wasting too much time!' he added hastily. 'What is this sensation?' Ichigo said in his mind. 'I sorta want to run away from Sohini whereas I want to just…be with her.'

Pushing out all the thoughts, he and Sohini walked in awkward silence to a shop that said: _Le Elizabethan fashion._ 'Welcome,' a drawling voice said, coming out from behind a mannequin which was wearing an extremely extravagant dress.

Gin Ichimaru came out from his hiding spot, wearing a sequined mask and a devilish smile plastered on his face. 'Ichimaru-sensei!' Ichigo and Sohini shrieked, looking confused. 'WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE?' Gin looked at them. 'I work here part time.' He pointed out. 'Now, my pupils, what do you want?'

Ichigo replied. 'We are doing a scene from Romeo and Juliet. Could you find us some suitable costumes?' Ichimaru-sensei gave out a soft laugh which sent a chill up Sohini's spine. 'Why of course, but tell me what scene you are doing. I need to find the right clothes.' Sohini started blushing then said in a hoarse whisper, 'the death scene…'

The grey haired sensei smiled. 'Ohh, you guys have to kiss if you're doing that scene.' He mocked. Ichigo glared at Gin. 'Just get it!' The teacher shook his head. 'Tut, tut, Kurosaki, keep up the bad behavior and I will have to send you to detention!' he swept away in a blink of an eye and in his hands, he got a beautiful puffy dress and a blouse with extremely puffy sleeves and tight fitted trousers. He also got a pair of flats and some brown floppy shoes.

'COME ON!' yelled Ichigo, pointing a trembling finger to the costumes. 'I am not wearing those! I look geeky in them!' but a few minutes later, he grudgingly tried them on. He looked a bit funny but over time, he looked quite hot. Sohini looked like a princess in the dress. He paid for the costumes.

Then the two of them walked back to Ichigo's place. Sohini sighed as she looked up into the orangey yellow sky. 'I wish this day would never end. I never been this close to Ichigo…' she thought.

As the two of them reached Ichigo's front door, Ichigo suddenly grabbed her wrist. 'Ichigo?' she said as he flung her towards the wall of the house. 'I-Ichigo!' she yelled in panic. He then placed his lips onto her own.

Sohini stayed rooted on her spot. She struggled. 'It doesn't feel right. I am so scared but excited at the same time.' She thought. However, she was no match for Ichigo's masculine muscles. She couldn't get out of Ichigo's grasp. But after a few minutes, she started to relax and enjoy the kiss. She encircled her arms around her crush.

Ichigo then broke away from the kiss. 'Lets go in.' he said, acting as if the kiss never really happened. Sohini placed three fingers on her tingling lips. He opened the front door then pushed Sohini in.

The light was off. Ichigo then violently pushed her onto the sofa and kissed her passionately. She felt his hand on her waist and she stroked Ichigo's silky hair. Sohini felt Ichigo's tongue around the lining of her teeth, asking for entrance. She opened her mouth a bit and felt his tongue exploring her mouth. Then they stopped. 'Why Ichigo?' Sohini asked, feeling heat around her cheeks. 'We need practice to look good at drama and get a good grade.' He said. He was blushing like crazy and she could tell Ichigo was telling a straight lie. He was obviously smitten about her.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_3 weeks later, Drama class._

_T__he scenes of Romeo and __Juliet__, performed to 8.1_

_-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

'Now, all the groups are finished performing expect for one group. Clap for, the death scene people!!!' Everybody applauded. There was a blackout. 'Good luck' he whispered to Sohini, planting a soft kiss on her cheek.

The lights went up and Sohini was lying on the bed, pretending to be dead. Ichigo rushed in, holding a small bottle which supposingly contained a deadly poison. 'Ahh, Juliet, my love. I cannot live without you. I shall join you in the other world. But first, let me taste your tender lips one last time.' Ichigo bent down and gave Sohini a passionate kiss. Everybody giggled and wooed.

Then Ichigo took the bottle of 'poison' and gulped it down. He dropped, 'dead' on the floor. Then Sohini sat up slowly. 'Oh, Romeo my love where are –YOU!' she screamed as she saw Ichigo's limp body on the floor. She placed her ear near Ichigo's heart. There wasn't a pulse. She picked up a bottle. 'Poison, I see. Well, let me join you in death.' Sohini turned the bottle upside down. 'No more poison? Well I will just have to make do with my love's knife! Goodbye.' She 'stabbed' herself and fell dead on the floor.

Everybody then started applauding. Ms. Higginbottom even stood up and gave a standing ovation. Sohini grinned. You could say that from now on, her favorite subject is Drama. Just like Romeo and Juliet, she found her love. Kurosaki Ichigo.

Okay guys, kill me at school. Countdown, 47….


	4. Chapter 4

Just for some weird fun…Note that Ouran High School Host club becomes Shatin College host club. Haha… :P. Anyways…this story is sorta real life and its to trigger…ah…some memories to a person.

_**DETENTION! **__**(Ouran High School Host Club)**_

Here is a introduction…

The Shatin College Host Club. A fine place, located in Shatin College, music room 355, where bored young ladies could go and be entertained by six young teenage boys and a girl after school. Tamaki Suou, the prince and boss of the club. Kyouya, the cool and collected charmer. Also the manager. The Hittachin twins; Hikaru and Kaoru…aka: the little devils. Fit for girls who like to see homosexual acts. And Honey-senpai, the loli-shota type!!! With his wide, watery eyes and love of sweets and cakes, this boy can make your heart melt with just one hello. Another member is Mori senpai! The wild type with short black hair and handsome features will make you fall in love with him first sight! Last but not least, Haruhi! Most people mistaken her for a boy but she is actually a girl! Kind and helpful, the natural type.

Rachel, Winnie and Sohini went to Room 355. 'Geez, you just left your music folder there and you want us to accompany you….how troublesome!' Winnie said, rubbing her temples.

'Oh come on! Mom is going to kill me if I don't get my folder back!' Rachel answered, opening the door. Suddenly, a bright light shone out of the door. 'W-what is that!!!' Sohini screamed as white light blinded the trio. Rose petals started flying out.

'Welcome,' a chorus of warm voices said. They blinked rapidly and saw six boys dressed up in tropical outfits. A girl was in a swimsuit and a silk towel was wrapped around her waist like a sarong. The room was spacious and the floor was made out of fine marble. There was a large window with red velvet curtains including sofas, chairs and tables lined with shining gold. There were also (strangly)coconut trees, some fake sand and an 'ocean'

'Wh-hoa!' exclaimed Rachel in shock. 'What **is **this?' A blonde haired boy stood up and gave her a red rose. 'Why, the Shatin College Host Club of course! Haven't you heard about it…m'lady?' She raised an eyebrow. 'No…' she said uncertainly. 'Ah! I haven't forgotten about these two ladies! Pleasured to meet your aquaintance, I am Tamaki Suou, or just call me Tamaki senpai, son of the Suou-' Winnie cut him of. 'Look, we just wanted to get Rachel's music folder and get out of here!' she said. Just then, a tall, dark haired guy with glasses sauntered towards Tamaki and bowed to Winnie. He held out a hand. 'Please, miss, do have a cup of hot chocolate or tea and sit down for a while. You really look tired.' Winnie looked flustered but took his hand.

'Hmmm….who is that guy Suou-san?' Sohini said, rubbing her fingers on her chin(usual habit). 'Ah! That is Ootori Kyouya-senpai, son of the Ootori co-operations. Would you like to have a seat and relax and enjoy the decorations we put up?' he waved his hand vaguely over the 'sea', 'sand' and 'ocean'. Sohini accepted and plopped her worn out body on the sofa. It was really soft!

Meanwhile, Rachel started observing the fake deco. 'Wow! This looks really like real sand!' she said, sifting her fingers around it. 'yeah, it is babe.' A unison of voice replied. 'Hikaru! Kaoru! **You **are in the Host Club too!?' she cried, looking astonished that her annoying classmates could at least suffice as a host.

The twins looked offended. 'Come on! We have been a host since year 7!' the shouted, wagging a finger in front of her face. She looked freaked out. 'Anyway, have you seen my music folder?' she asked. The Hiitachin twins swapped a devilish look to each other. 'Ya mean…this?' they held up a black folder which had the words: RACHEL SONG written in tippex. 'Give that back you assholes!' she shouted, lunging for the twins. They dodged, which led her falling into Mori-senpai's arms. Rachel blushed then sprinted towards the twins.

Suddently the twins started caressing each other, moaning, and Rachel's folder's was in between their bodies. You could practically see steam coming out of Rachel's ears as she walked towards their direction. But just before she could take a step forward, the music room door opened…

'MS. LOUIS!!!' everybody yelled as she came in. 'What is this!? W-wha-' she stopped arubplty as she saw the Hiitachin twins in a very, very wrong, hentai-ish pose. 'Hikaru and Kaoru Hiitachin! Come here!' the whole room felt doom as the twins walked to their death. 'This unappropiate action must be taken care of. Boys, I will talk with your head of year, Mr. Drew. You would receive punishment for such vulgar movements.' She beckoned the duo and they followed her out of the music room, still in a grass skirt and flowers pinned to their hair.

Rachel snatched her just masturbated folder. '**That **serves them right!'

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_The next day, period 1_

_-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

The Hiitachin twins staggered into the classroom, looking tired with black circles under their eyes. 'Sup!' Rachel said brightly as they walked into the English room. 'Guess what?' Hikaru said sarcasticly, 'Ms. Louis gave us this extremely long lecture of our brotherly love and then she sent us to Mr. Drew, who lectured us again and gave us **three **detentions in a row! And it's after school!' Kaoru continued. 'And our mom found out and she smacked us with her cane!' he rubbed his sore butt. 'My butt is defaced…it will never be the same again! Also, the detentions are after school but we need to attend the Host Club to charm and please girls! Aarrrggghhh!!!' he yelled, yanking a hunk of his own hair.

Overhearing this piece of news, the host club sauntered over to the twins. 'This is **terrible**!' cried Tamaki, shaking his head and placing three fingers on his forehead. 'We must do something about it!' A few seconds later, Tamaki lept on the table and swiftly did a princely pose, sticking out the peace sign. 'I know! We shall have decoys! Two people would dress up as Hikaru and Kaoru while the real ones attend the host club!' Even everybody had to agree this was a very clever plan.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_After school__…__THE PLAN COMMENCES!_

_-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

Two people were chosen very carefully. Derek Kwok. David Li. Both in brown coloured wigs and wearing the Hiitachin twin's school bag, they stepped into the room of doom…the detention room where all evil reigns. 'Goodbye Derek-kun and David-kun, we owe you one!' Honey senpai said, flashing the two of them one of his cute smiles. He hugged his pink bunny tightly.

'Phew, that was close!' the twins said in unison as they travelled upstairs. 'I hope Mr. Drew doesn't notice that we don't really look identical…' Everybody raced upstairs to the music room for some fun and cakes.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_In the meantime__…_

_-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

'Come in.' a solemn voice came from the room. Derek and David stepped into the room. Mr. Drew looked up, looking serious and angry. Ms. Louis was next to him, looking just as serious, her transparent glasses sliding down her nose. 'Wait. Derek, David, what are you doing in here? I was asking for Hikaru and Kaoru, no you two!' The two boys froze, knowing that they were about to be revealed. 'And why are you wearing brown wigs and carrying their schoolbags!??' Ms. Louis said suspiciously, whipping the wigs of their heads, revealing a mop of black hair. Derek and David just didn't answer. They were too frightened.

The teachers exchanged looks to each other. 'Do you think…' Mr. Drew asked. 'Yes…they must be decoys…' Ms. Louis replied, staring hard at the boys. 'You boys, may go!' Mr. Drew shouted as the both of them bolted out of the door to the music room…. Dum dum dum dduuummmm!!!!!!!! (evil music in the background)

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_The Music Room_

_-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

Soft, classical music played from the stereo as the hosts poured tea for the three ladies…Winnie, Rachel and Sohini. Mori-senpai set three plates of cakes on the table. 'Ikadaimatsu!' yelled the three of them as they started eating the cake. Hikaru and Kaoru was practising their routine.

'Oh Kaoru!' Hikaru said dramatically. He fell into his brothers arms. Kaoru caught him. 'Don't worry, my love!' he whispered, nuzzling his neck. They sprung away from each other. 'OK! Lets try again!' Hikaru yelled, snapping his fingers. 'Oh Kaor-'

Before Hikaru could finish his sentence, Mr. Drew and Ms. Louis crashed into the Music room, panting but looking angry at the same time. 'OH shit…BRACE YOURSELVES!' yelled the twins, trying to climb out of the window…unsuccessfully. The teachers caught their breath and pulled them down. The twins landed with a crash on the floor. 'HOW DARE YOU RUN AWAY FROM DETENTION LIKE THIS!!!!' yelled Mr. Drew, a vein popping from his head. 'YES BOYS! YOU BETTER COME OUT WITH US!!!' shouted Ms. Louis, looking red in the face. Muttering, the twins staggered out, escorted by the shouts and complaints of the two teachers of vulgar acts.

'Well…' Rachel said, shrugging. 'That didn't work out that well!'


	5. Chapter 5

Hiiii

Hiiii!! Sorry for the long update!! lots of homework and stupid teachers!!

_**The Trap**_

Tenma waggled her pigtails excitedly, grabbing Mikoto's hair and tugging it. 'We aren't having Mr. Shannon for PRS for the first time!! YAY!!'

'Stop pulling my hair Tenma, I just got it straightened.'

'Look,' Eri said patiently, 'We are just having a substitute teacher; there is nothing to be excited about.' Tenma shot Eri a confused look then stared up the ceiling in a dreamy voice. 'It is supposed to be excited, a fresh new teacher that is not as mean as-'

However, Tenma was cut of by an extremely short teacher with short red hair and wrinkly skin who stomped into the classroom with an aura of menace. 'BE QUIET!' she barked, causing everybody in the classroom to shrink back. 'TAKE OUT YOUR PRS BOOKS NOW! GO TO PAGE 10 AND READ SILENTLY!!' The students scrambled to their bags and took out their textbooks to read.

'MY NAME IS MS. HOTCHESON, AND I EXPECT YOU PUPILS TO BE WELL BEHAVED. AFTER READING PAGE TEN, ANSWER QUESTIONS 1-5. IF FINISHED, READ PAGES 10-20. THERE WILL BE NO NEED TO-'Ms. Hotcheson was interrupted by a small girl with pigtails wearing a Dojibiron mask.

'Pyuu, Pyuu!!' she waved her hands in an ultraman formation. 'You shall pay for your evilness!!' Imadori clapped his hands enthusiastically.

"..."

That followed one of the loudest silences class 2C has ever heard. 'Detention,' Ms. Hotcheson said in a deadly whisper. 'Stay behind after class and we will discuss your detention arrangements.' Mikoto then grabbed Tenma from behind her shirt. 'Come _on!' _she hissed, dragging her back to her seat. 'Tenma, you baka, you shouldn't have talked back to _that _teacher!' Eri whispered in an agitated voice, 'You should have the sense to stay put and keep quiet!!'

Harima Kenji snuck glances at Tenma, who seemed to be reading her book upside down. _Tenma-chan... _he thought, twirling his pencil idly. _We can't be separated...I better get myself into detention so I could spend more time with her!'_

Harima then boldly stood up. 'WHAT IS IT!?' she roared, causing Harima to have second thoughts on his decision. He gulped then said the first thing that went to his mind. 'Well, did you notice that your ass is far too big for your body?'

The whole class gasped...then bursted into peals of laughter. Ms. Hotechetson turned into a deep shade of crimson then yelled 'DETENTION HARIMA! HOW DARE YOU...HOW DARE YOU...'

Harima wasn't really listening...

'_Harima-kun!' Tenma said softly as they both scrubbed the floors of the classrooms (for detention)._

'_Yes...Tsukamoto?' Harima said gruffly._

'_I know. I know you just got yourself into trouble just to accompany me in detention. I am touched. Harima-kun...NO, Kenji-kun...I love you.'_

'_Tsukamoto-no I mean Tenma-chan...I love you too!'_

'_Oh Kenji-kun!!'_

'HARIMA!'

A loud shout from the substitute brought Harima back to earth. 'WERE YOU LISTENING TO A WORD I SAID?' Ms. Hotchetson demanded, pointing a gnarled finger at him. 'Um...yes miss!' he said meekly, sitting back down.

Ms. Hotchetson glared at everybody as she walked around the classroom, ensuring that every pupil was concentrating on their work.

_RRRRRIIIIIIIIINNNNNNNNNNNNNGGGGGGGG!!_

'AARRRGGHHH!!' she yelled, pulling chunks of her hair in frustration. 'LOOK! YOU GUYS WASTED ALL YOUR TIME INSTEAD OF DOING ALL YOUR WORK! OUT!!' she barked. 'AND YOU TWO COME HERE RIGHT NOW!!' she shrieked.

Tenma and Harima slowly walked towards Ms. Hotchetson in a funeral march. 'Detention at Wednesday. I expect you to go to room 123 and right me a long essay about what did you wrong and apologise!' she said in a controlled voice. It was obvious that she was trying to bottle up all her anger to prevent it from spilling out.

She pointed to the door. They were dismissed.

--

'Soo, that evil substitute said that you need to go and write a long essay?' Mikoto asked, scratching her head. 'That isn't too bad!' Tenma sighed in a dramatic sort of way. 'Mikoto! I suck at writing essays!'

'Well too bad!' Eri said forcefully, 'you shouldn't have tried to be smart with her!' Tenma's pigtails drooped and she walked away from her friends in silence.

Akira then popped up, dragging Hanai Haruki with her. 'I have the perfect plan.' She said secretly. 'This is confidential!'

--

_The secret meeting room in a place unknown_

_--_

'Now,' Akira said firmly (she was at the head of the table), 'what should we do for revenge against the evil substitute?'

Buddha Nishimoto raised a hand. 'Yes?' Akira said. 'Well, I suggest I bring in one of my precious porn videos and watch it at class! That would put off the teacher!' A loud cheer came from all the boys at the table apart from Harima, Hanai and Karasuma of course. All the girls looked revolted.

Imadori stood up. 'Why don't we get everybody wearing Dojibiron masks and start fighting the substitute? Well, Ichijo-san, Lala-san and my dear Miko-chin could do the job for us?'

"..."

'I am not your dear Miko-chin Imadori!'

Hanai stood up boldly. 'As class representative, I have decided to lay a trap for her! A nice one would do, like pouring water on her head or tripping her down the stairs!' Hanai Haruki roared, pointing at himself in a showy-off way.

'Any more ideas?' inquired Akira.

Silence.

'Well, we could do a vote.' She brandished a marker and whiteboard from her rucksack and scribbled down: Porn videos, Dojibiron and Trap.

'Hands up for Porn videos.'

Half of the class raised their hands (boys only, not including Imadori, Harima and Karasuma). Akira wrote 13 beneath Porn videos.

'Anybody for Dojibiron?'

One person raised their hand. Imadori. She wrote one under Dojibiron.

'Trap?'

More than half the class voted for this. She wrote 19 beneath Trap and crossed out Dojibiron and Porn videos.

'Now we decided on our option, what will be our strategy?' Eri gave a mirthless shriek of laughter. 'I have the greatest strategy!' she brandished three rolls of parchment and rolled them out...

--

_Next Friday...the plan commences!!_

_--_

Umezo Shigeo stood outside the staffroom, hidden behind the potted plants. He was wearing a James Bond attire, completed with dark sunglasses. He held a walkie-talkie in his hand. Ms. Hotchetson then walked out of the room.

'Target came out from the room, 1minutes and 05 seconds to prepare!' Shigeo whispered, sliding out of sight into the boys toilet.

Imadori who was lounging around the second floor nodded, hearing Umezo Shigeo's warning. 'Ichijo-san, Miko-chin, prepare the piano!' Imadori said into his own walkie-talkie.

The two girls who were waiting outside the PRS classroom heard the transmission and pulled a cloth covering an extremely large object. 'And heave!' Mikoto shouted as she and Ichijo lifted the piano up the ceiling.

'Stop!' shouted Hanai, who slung a rope around the piano and tied it above the door while Harima positioned the piano. Tenma, Eri, Megumi and Yuki arranged the ropes, tying knots and making sure it was secure. Others were cleaning the mess and Akira was supervising, making sure that everything was under control.

Then they heard the alarm ring. 'Everyone! Back to their seats! NOW!' Akira yelled, blowing her whistle. Just as everybody got to their seats the door creaked, showing the smallest trace of sunlight. Everybody waited in baited breath, staring eagerly at the door.

BANG!!

The piano dropped with a loud crash and the whole classroom was coated with wood and tiny grains of timber. 'We got her!' Tenma cried in excitement, her pigtails waggling in lightning speed.

Aso-kun looked worried. 'I think we got the wrong person.' He swept grains of timber and large chunks of wood off the limp body and all the students got a glimpse of a shiny head. 'MR.SHANNON!!' everybody gasped, rushing to his side.

'WILL YOU PLEASE KEEP QUIET!!' yelled a horrible voice from next door. 'Drat,' Eri said, 'We didn't have her today, we got the wrong dude!' Akira held his wrist. 'He still has a pulse but our teacher is unconscious.'Akira announced. 'We better bring him to Tae-sensei!'

Just as Harima and Hanai picked Mr.Shannon's body of the floor, the door burst open. 'WHAT IN THE WORLD??' Dr.Lofthouse shouted, staring at the limp form of Mr.Shannon and the dust filled classroom.

Aso-kun let out a vehement exclamation.

'FUCK!' he yelled, causing Dr.Lofthouse to snap out of his trance.

So...are you wondering what the consequences are? Class 2D got a suspension, long and boring lectures, detentions and letters to parent about their 'treachery.' Well, that's it and they learnt their lesson-do not try to kill teachers next time. (laughs)


	6. Chapter 6

Ahahaha…I am going to add Yakitate!! Ja-pan! Into 50 times in Shatin College!! Enjoy this new addition to this fanfic!!

_**Food Tech Challenge!!(Yakitate!! Ja-pan!)**_

Everybody was listening attentively as Mrs. Reed scribbled some instructions on the interactive whiteboard whilst speaking. 'This is an examination which may affect your future!' she warned, 'All of you will have to create a type of bread and in order to pass the exam, here are the rules:'

Mrs. Reed pointed at the set of instructions. 'This is based on the system of points. Each of you will start with 10 points and whoever loses all of their points will fail the exam. You will have a 3 hour limit to finish. You may use extra ingredients and your hygiene is counted in the examination! Everybody, good luck. You may start!'

There were loud scrapings of chairs and feet pitter-pattering to get the best workspace. Azuma Kazuma stood at workspace #3. 'All right!' he yelled, pumping his fist into the air. 'Lets do this!'

He washed his hands with soap and water and took out some equipment. Glass bowl, rolling pin, knife, wooden spoon and a pot. Ingredients. Flour, Goats milk (from Hanako), Yeast, Sugar, Rose petals and a weirdly shaped seed?? Kyousuke Kawachi stared at the variety of ingredients at Azuma Kazuma's workplace. 'Probably working on some stupid Ja-pan…I better get back to work before getting distracted!'

Kazuma started the heat on the stove and poured some tap water into the pot. He plunked it on the stove and started adding sugar. He plucked some rose petals and started mashing it in a feverish pace until it became nothing more that pink mush with juice coming out of it. He dumped it into his concoction. The mixture became a dark, bubbling pink.

He then added Yeast, Goats milk and flour into a bowl and started kneading it into some fine, sticky dough.

Mrs. Reed stared at Azuma Kazuma. The dough was fermenting at an extremely fast pace. 'Very irregular, very…could he have it? No, it's too rare!' she stared at the dough again which was being rolled flat down, around 1mm thick. There was no way 

that the gluten could be pulled straight unless…unless…

'There is no mistake!' Mrs. Reed whispered to herself. 'He has the legendary Solar Hands!'

--

_1hour and 30 minutes has passed_

--

Kawachi turned his head to Kazuma once again. 'What the fuck is he doing!' he thought as his rival with the pink hairband laid around 3 layers of extremely thin sheets of dough just held with thins strings of gluten on a seed. He poured some strange, pink sugary substance that he heated up in between the dough and slid it into the oven.

Kawachi looked at his lump of dough. 'AAARRGGGHHHH!! MUST-CONCENTRATE!!' he yelled causing Ino to jump in surprise at his outburst. She was making hot crossed buns. 'Hmph…' Kyousuke-san thought to himself, 'That amateur is so not kneading the bread right. She is using a spoon for goodness sake!'

'You still have 30 minutes left!!' Mrs. Reed shouted over the din. Kawachi went back to work, furious with himself that he wasted a ten minutes on some stupid Ja-pan obsessed boy.

--

_And now….the exam le finished!!_

_--_

Mrs. Reed started walking around at the display table where everybody placed their bread for the Food Tech teacher to examine.

'AAAAHHHH!!' squealed Winnie as Mrs. Reed slammed a fist into her baguette. It stayed flat and squished. 'Minus 10 points. You fail. A true bread reforms shape after its been tampered with.' Winnie started sobbing, burying her head into Kiba's chest.

Mrs. Reed prowled around, then stopped at Sohini's 'bread.' The teacher raised one eyebrow. 'Ms. Paul, tell me what on earth is that round ball?'

'It is Naan bread Mrs. Reed! You see, I think I made a mistake, I am sure that my mom said that Naan bread is flat, not round…'

'You fail too Ms. Paul. The bread you came up with is disgusting and burnt.' Sohini felt tears welling up in her eyes. She took an orange embroidered hanky and started blowing her nose.

'HEY! WHAT'S THE BIG DEAL! SHE SPENT SO MUCH TIME MAKING IT AND YOU ARE NOT GOING TO EVEN TASTE IT??' Ichigo roared, slamming a hand on the table, his other arm wrapped around Sohini's waist. Mrs. Reed looked calmly at the orange haired boy. 'Her bread is **burnt**. Do you expect me to throw away my life to eat that piece of filth?' Mrs. Reed said. 'I see, Kurosaki, you made **toast.**_' _Everybody started laughing. 'All your points are deducted Ichigo…you may go out of the classroom if you wish to complain on how this exam is set up.' Ichigo flushed and muttered darkly as the teacher's eyes prowled for another victim.

'Rachel, Rachel…dear me, what is this?' she said mockingly, pointing at a deformed bun. 'It is melon-pan!' she said defensively. 'Crispy on the outside, soft in the inside!' Rachel quoted. 'I am afraid I will have to fail you too. You bread is out of shape and look at your filthy hands! It is covered with flour. Go and wash it of otherwise suffer…my displeasure.' Rachel gulped then hurried to the sink.

Mrs. Reed critized almost everyone until she came to Azuma Kazuma's bread. Her eyes widened. 'What interesting bread! And I see, it is shaped like a-'

'-Rose!' Kazuma finished. 'Would you like to try some?' Mrs. Reed eyed the rose shaped bread. Her mouth watered and her stomach rumbled. 'Ah well,' she snapped, breaking a 'petal' off the bread. She bit on the bread.

_Flowers suddenly bloomed all over the classroom. Mrs. Reed floated into the air. 'Chotto Matte!!' she cried when she saw a bread flower bounding away from the flower patch. 'cccoooommmeee bbbaaaccckkk!!' she yelled._

'Oh my, Oh my…' she stuttered. 'IT'S THE MOST DELICOUS THING IN THE WORLD!' 

she yelled. 'THE SLIGHT ACIDIC TASTE OF THE ROSE JAM WHICH MATCHES THE SOFT PETALS OF THE ROSE AND THE FULLFILINGNESS OF THE BREAD ITSELF IS SUPERB! HOW DO YOU DO IT!!'

Kazuma grinned. 'I used a special type of seed. It is a rare type of rose which grows well in extreme temperatures. A placed pasty on top of the seed layered with jam and when I put it in the oven, the rose starts growing while the pastry starts to ferment, giving the bread a light, puffy taste.'

Mrs. Reed looked dazed. 'Kazuma…Kazuma…you gain another 10 points!! You will have the opportunity to go to Pantasia Bakery as an employee!'

So this is how Azuma Kazuma got to Pantasia Bakery and got a job to put his talents to good use. Mrs. Reed went there occasionally to ask for the exact same bread that he made at that fateful exam.

Like it? Well, the rose that grows on high temperatures is actually something that I thought about…It does not exist!! Anyways, coming up next is a sequel to the very first Naruto chapter in here. Sayonara!!


End file.
